I only want you
by ZildijanRocker
Summary: Naomi/Emily set after the scene involving Cook.


"I slept with Cook"

Naomi bit her lip and waited. Waited for anger, shouting, screaming. She couldn't bring herself to look at Emily. She stared out over the estate, fighting back tears, waiting for a response, anything. But still there was nothing. No screaming. No shouting. Nothing at all. She couldn't take it anymore, she turned to face Emily.

She'd expected to see anger and hatred in her face, but all she saw was hurt and disappointment. Tears slowly rolled down Emily's cheeks, tears she didn't bother wiping. The look of upset on her face was almost too much to bear. Naomi could deal with anger and shouting, she was an expert when it came to that. But to know she'd caused Emily, someone she loved, so much hurt, was a feeling like none she'd ever experienced.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it didn't mean anything I swear, I was just confused and scared and I'm sorry and please Em just say something"

"I…just" Emily fought back tears "I don't understand, I mean, I thought you liked me" she sobbed again "I thought we had something"

"We did, we do" Naomi says more firmly, taking Emily's hand. Emily doesn't respond.

"It's just, I was mixed up, I didn't know how I felt, I thought it would make sense, and it would be easy, if I could be straight then nothing would be complicated"

Emily nodded. Then pulling her hand away she spoke "Well I'm glad things aren't complicated for you anymore" her voice cracked as she turned to leave.

"No, Emily wait" she put her hand on the redheads shoulder, turning her round to face her. She put her hands on either side of the other girl's face, tilting her head upwards so she had to look into her eyes.

"I'm not straight, and things are complicated" Emily looked down "but I'd rather have something complicated with you, than something easy with anyone else" a confused look played across Emily's features.

"I want to be with you, I don't want Cook, I don't want anyone else, I just want you, Emily Fitch, with all the complications, because I love you"

Naomi looked at Emily, trying to read her. But she didn't know what the other girl was thinking; she'd reverted back to silence.

Oh shit. She doesn't want to be with me. Fuck. I've fucked it up. Shit. Fuck..

The curse words continued to run through Naomi's thoughts while Emily seemed to have lost all ability to speak.

Emily really was at a loss for words. Naomi loved her. Wanted to be with her. But she'd slept with Cook. Emily found that hard to deal with. She'd slept with Cook.

She'd slept with Cook.

But wait.

Who hadn't slept with Cook? It couldn't have meant much surely? Plus Naomi definitely regretted it. Didn't she?

She looked up at the blonde girl. Trying to formulate her thoughts into words. Should she tell her that she loved her too, because she did. Or tell her that she forgave her for sleeping with Cook? So much in her head, but she didn't know where to start. Thoughts raced around her mind.

Naomi was getting more anxious now, positive that she'd said the wrong thing.

Still the thoughts raced round Emily's mind. Oh fuck it. Actions speak louder than words.

Emily looked up at Naomi; she brought her hands up to the blondes face, gently scraping the hair out of her eyes. It was Naomi's turn to look confused, her eyes widening. Emily leaned in slowly, touching her lips to Naomi's. Naomi responded immediately, pulling Emily closer, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Emily smiled as she leaned further into Naomi, matching the ferocity of her kiss.

It was Emily who pulled away first. She pulled away slowly, Naomi smiled down at her, pulling her close and holding her tightly. Emily buried her head in Naomi's shoulder, breathing in her scent. She mumbled something into Naomi's shoulder. Naomi looked down at her.

"Didn't quite catch that" she grinned.

"I said, I love you too" replied Emily, re-burying her head in Naomi's shoulder. Naomi kissed the top of her head.

"We can make this work, yeah?" said Naomi.

Emily took a deep breath.

"Come with me when I tell Katie?"

Naomi did a double take, looking shocked.

"Your going to tell her?"

"If you'll come with me?"

"Of course I will" Naomi pulled Emily back into her, kissing her hard.

"Your amazing, you know that?" Emily blushed and Naomi laughed at how cute she looked. She grabbed the blushing girls' hand.

"Come on, we're going back to mine"


End file.
